


Wanna Dance?

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Series: Requested Sherlock Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: John comes home from work a bit irritated. Sherlock lifts his mood.





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters mentioned.

John came home frustrated. He had had over thirty people to see today. Over thirty people who _thought_ they all had something, when they were perfectly fine.  
  
Then he had to cover for two people, which was not fun at all.  
  
As he went up the steps and entered their flat, John took off his shoes and coat and just threw them by the couch. He’ll put them away properly later - right now he just wants to sit down and relax.  
  
Sherlock, who was in his bedroom when John arrived, emerged to greet him, only to pause in the hallway as he noticed something was off. John’s shoulders were hunched over and his hands were clenching into fists every few seconds.  
  
Sherlock took note to tread carefully. He entered the living room, watched as John sat down, and moved to where his iPlayer is. He turned it on and put it on one of his original pieces before going to stand in front of John’s chair, holding a hand out in invitation.  
  
“Would you care to dance?” Sherlock looked down at him with a small smile.  
  
John looked up and grabbed Sherlock’s hand, unable to say no to anything he offers.  
  
Sherlock lifted him from his seat and placed a hand on his shoulder while the other stayed firmly clasped with the other.  
  
They moved about the flat in grace, never once missing a beat, nor stepping over each other’s feet. They fit perfectly against one another.  
  
The song ended and they pulled apart, but they didn’t let go of each other.  
  
“Thank you, I really needed that,” John sighed.  
  
Sherlock grinned. “I know,” he leaned down to kiss John softly, pulling away a moment later. “Come, let’s go lie down.”  
  
John nodded in agreement before leading the way to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? xx


End file.
